Measuring apparatuses such as sensors, however, also adjusting apparatuses, such as, for example, valves, are widely applied in the foods and feeds industries. If the measuring apparatuses come in contact with such materials, they must, for understandable reasons, satisfy the highest of requirements as regards hygiene.
Potential lodging places for health endangering germs occur in the contact region with the medium especially at locations, where two components are connected with one another. An example is the location of installation of a sensor, respectively a measuring apparatus, in a pipeline. Especially critical in this connection are relatively narrow and small dimensioned, intermediate spaces, respectively gaps, since these can be difficult to clean. If a gap is present in the contact region between sensor and pipeline, the medium can penetrate in the gap; impurities can collect in the gap, and germs can grow. Such measuring apparatuses do not meet the requirements of foods standards, and are, consequently, not permitted for use in the foods field. Equally, they are not suitable for use in pharmaceutical applications.